


[FF4M][SCRIPT OFFER]Ride Your Daddy At Work Day

by ProcrastibatingDude



Category: Original Work
Genre: /r/GoneWildAudio, Adults, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Incest, Multi, Office Sex, Other, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29903724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProcrastibatingDude/pseuds/ProcrastibatingDude
Summary: April 22 is Take Your Daughter To Work Day.Take Your Daughter To Work Day is made more interesting by Babygirl's discovery on Daddy's work computer.[Daddy/Daughter][collaboration w/ Mom][ADULTS][incest][brat to angel to slut][L-bomb][office sex][ddlg]Optional solo version can be found here:https://archiveofourown.org/works/29903979.
Kudos: 1





	[FF4M][SCRIPT OFFER]Ride Your Daddy At Work Day

**Author's Note:**

> SFX is optional.
> 
> There are three tones of voice indicated as [BRAT], [ANGEL], and [SLUT].

[BRAT]

Is this all you do during the day? Sit on the computer and talk on the phone?

[SFX: Phone rings]

Again? That's the fifteenth time today.

[SFX: phone hangs up]

Daddy, I'm bored!

I thought today would be fun! It sucks that they don't allow cell phones in here. (scoffs) I don't even work here, and I can't even watch Netflix? Ugh! 

Yeah, so?

I can write that paper even without participating in "Take Your Daughter To Work Day." It's so easy. But the professor wants you, your supervisor, and a coworker to sign a form saying I was here. It's to "prevent cheating."

So lame! Other schools have internships, but Business 101 at DumbFuck University--

No, Daddy, I won't "watch my language." Not until you pay for a better school.

[SFX: phone rings]

Again? Argh!

[SFX: phone hangs up]

[ANGEL]

I'm sorry, Daddy. I'll be quiet when you're on the phone. It's just that, there's nothing to do here.

Yes, Daddy, I will watch my language.

Can I at least sit on your lap and play on the computer?

Can I? Please?

See? I'm not in the way. You can keep working, and we can do some Daddy-Daughter bonding. (giggle)

[SFX: phone rings]

(whispers) Ope! Better be quiet! (giggle)

Who are you talking to Daddy? Clients? Your boss? Your work wife? (giggle) 

[SFX: phone hangs up]

(normal) Oh relax, Daddy. I'm just teasing. I know you love Mom...and me. Mmmuah! (giggles)

What is it you're working on? Let me see...

Boring...

Spreadsheets...

Boring...

Solitaire...

Boring...

Ooo...what's this, Daddy? It says, "Spank Bank." What's that? Your investment account? (giggle)

Aww...it's Mom! (giggle)

Look! There she is in a hotel overlooking the ocean, laying on the beach, splashing around in the water.

She's so beautiful! Isn't she, Daddy?

[SFX: phone rings]

It's my turn to answer the phone!

Hello! Daddy's office! (giggle)

Mom: Hi, Babygirl!

Daughter: Mom!

M: How are you doing?

D: Well, at first I was such a brat, because I was so bored, and Daddy had to tell me to clean up my language, but now we are having a great time! (to Dad:) Isn't that right, Daddy? (giggle)

M: That's wonderful! What are you learning?

D: Oh, I'm not learning anything. I'm just sitting on Daddy's lap looking at some pictures.

M: I thought you had a paper due for your college class. You probably should be working on that.

D: But, Daddy has a bunch of vacation pictures of you. 

M: Oh, he does, doesn't he?

D: Yep. And OMG, Mom! You're so hot!

M: Aww...thank you Babygirl! But seriously the paper...

D: That paper will be an easy A.

M: If you say so...

D: I do say so.

M: What are you wearing?

D: A shirt, skirt, and shoes. Why?

M: Panties?

D: Of course, Mom. Why?

M: I know of a way to make things even more fun for you.

D: Oh? What's that?

M: You said you were sitting on Daddy's lap?

D: Uh-huh...

M: Is Daddy a hard worker?

D: Well, yes.

M: No I mean, is Daddy a "hard worker."

D: Umm...

M: You're sitting on his lap. Scooch that booty back, and find out!

[SLUT]

D: Oh! Okay! (to Dad:) Hi, Daddy...are you happy to see me? (giggle)

M: Okay. Now I know you didn't see all those vacation pictures. Keep looking.

D: Okay.

[pause for picture viewing]

D: (gasp)

M: Uh-huh!

D: You're naked!

M: Look closer...

D: Is that--?

M: Daddy's cock!

D: Daddy's cock!

M: Now what do you want to with Daddy's cock?

D: I want to ride it!

M: Well what are you waiting for? Slide those panties over and let Daddy unzip his pants!

D: Unzip your pants, Daddy! It's so big! (gasp) It's so tight! (purrs)

M: Ooo...a sex kitten!

D: (start riding noises, with lots of Daddy talk until end)

M: Stay on the phone, and let me listen to Babygirl ride her Daddy!

D: Okay, Mom. (moans) Oh Daddy!

M: Does that feel good Kitten?

D: (purrs) Oh yes!

M: Good girl

D: Mom, he's tensing up!

M: That's a good thing Baby. That means he's might cum. Ask him.

D: Are you going to cum Daddy?

M: Is he?

D: Yes, Mommy!

M: Are you going to cum, Kitten?

D: Yes, Mommy!

M: Say it.

D: I'm going to cum!

M: Don't tell me. Tell Daddy!

D: I'm going to cum, Daddy!

M: Now tell him to cum in you.

D: Cum in me, Daddy! (screaming orgasm)

M: Oh, honey, that sounded so good!

D: (gasping, hard breathing) It felt so good, Mom!

M: That's good, sweetheart, but what do you say to Daddy?

D: That felt so good, Daddy! 

M: We have to do that together with Daddy sometime.

D: Oh yes, definitely!

M: I gotta go now. Bye Kitten!

D: Bye Mom!

[SFX: phone hangs up]

[ANGEL]

You better get back to work, Daddy.

[SFX: phone rings]

(whispers) I love you, Daddy!

[SFX: phone hangs up]


End file.
